


Coming back from the trenches

by Black Hole Bullshit (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Black%20Hole%20Bullshit





	Coming back from the trenches

Blood dried to dirtied skin  
Purple bruises still fresh  
Stinking smell of death remains  
Un-captured and alone  
  
Liberty costs much more  
Than some would willing give  
Gun shots ended and gone  
But the darkness still looms  
  
Ghosts un-triumphant sing  
Leering at those who lived  
Casting guilt upon them  
Filling their hearts with gloom


End file.
